Man in the Mirror
by anngraham
Summary: After Bruce puts the final nail in his complete dismissal by the new management Ethan gets a much needed kick in the ass.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place after the April. 13th 2017 Episode of Impact.

* * *

Pacing the length of his dressing room with short jerky strides Ethan fought to calm his temper, the last few weeks of consistent disrespect had chipped away his self-control bringing his frustration to a boiling point. If something didn't change soon he felt like he'd explode under the pressure. Shedding his jacket, uncaring as the expensive material fell on the floor he took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror, attempting to objectively assess his features. Tan on point as usual, hair casually messy in the way only the most expensive hairdressers could achieve, nose admittedly a bit too big and slightly crooked but still the whole made up an undeniably handsome face. Jaw bunching he glared at the listless dark brown eyes staring back at him, trying to pinpoint when he'd lost control of his life and started heading down this spiral of losing.

Lost in contemplation he jumped when the door behind him squeaked open an inch, hissing out a low curse as he jammed his hand between the counter and the wall. Scowling at the unwelcome interruption he had his mouth open to verbally eviscerate whoever dared intrude only to lose his breath as familiar blue eyes met his through the mirror. "Spud," sighing the other man's name Ethan silently watched an expression of determination fall over Spud's face as the smaller man came in and firmly closed the door. Mood lifting for reasons he didn't want to delve into his lips twitched upwards, eying Spud's well cut, well fitted and sadly lacking in colour suit, "you look like you're going to a funeral."

Huffing out a laugh as the initial tension broke Spud looked down and smoothed a hand somewhat self-consciously over his tie, "I've been told it's a vast improvement over my last outfit." Coming to stand by Ethan he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide their nervous shaking and met the bigger man's curious gaze in the mirror, "so you're actually taking Bruce's advice then?" Gathering his resolve he allowed a hint of his real opinion to leak through, knowing Ethan had picked up on it when his eyebrows rose.

Having been slightly preoccupied with subtly admiring the rich gleam of Spud's hair Ethan was caught off guard at the faint tone of censure in the other man's voice. If he didn't know Spud as well as he did he wasn't sure he would have picked up on it. "You don't approve? I thought you'd be loving seeing me brought down a peg or two." The exasperated look Spud shot him was so familiar he was reaching out to poke the other man in the ribs before he could stop himself.

"Honestly Ethan if you think I enjoyed watching you tap out to Alberto El Patron than you're worse off than I bloody thought," knocking his elbow into the bigger man's side in a retaliatory strike Spud smirked at the confused furrow between Ethan's eyes. Undoing the button on his jacket he turned and jumped up on the counter, bringing him face to face with the taller man. "I wanted you to kick his ass mate." Folding his hands in his lap he met Ethan's eyes steadily, not flinching away from the blatant disbelief that greeted his words, he'd known from the moment he'd made the decision to seek out Ethan after the earlier fiasco with Bruce that this conversation wouldn't be easy. In fact if it hadn't been for Rex's last minute text threatening to come back and make him wear pink this time he might still be procrastinating.

Unsettled and afraid of how desperately he wanted to believe Spud was on his side Ethan crossed his arms and sneered defensively at the smaller man's earnest expression, "is this where you tell me I'm a tiger?" He immediately wished he could take back those thoughtless words when disappointment dimmed the warmth in Spud's eyes. Practically able to see the smaller man withdrawing a small sound of protest escaped the tightness in his throat and he carefully placed his hands on either side of Spud and leaned into his personal space, regret heavy in his voice, "you'll have to walk me through this Spud. We haven't exactly been friends recently, in fact you've been pretty vocal that you hate me."

Anger diminishing under the obvious remorse in the other man's tone Spud took a fortifying breath, the familiar scent of Ethan's cologne relaxing him enough to smile reassuringly at the bigger man's worried frown, "I didn't like who I'd become, holding onto all that anger and pain, losing all the time. So once Aron offered me a change, a way out I decided to …" shrugging he reached out and brushed a piece of lint off Ethan's shirt, letting his fingers trail along the firm muscles of the bigger man's shoulders. Looking up his smile sharpened at Ethan's involuntary gasp, it was reassuring to know he had an affect the other man, "I decided to forgive you."

"Jesus Spud," clenching his fingers around the cool marble ledge to stop himself from sinking them into Spud's hair and kissing the shy smile off his face Ethan took a moment to gather his shattered thoughts. "When were you going to tell me that? I've been going out of my way to avoid you for weeks."

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Socking the bigger man in the shoulder Spud rolled his eyes when Ethan rubbed his arm pretending to be seriously hurt, it had been so long since they'd been in the same room together without a fight of some kind breaking out he'd forgotten what a ham the other man could be. "I never asked you to avoid me so that's all on you, which is besides the point anyway. I didn't come here to discuss our relationship or lack of one."

"Why did you come in then tiger?" Hoping it wasn't a mistake to use his old pet name for Spud Ethan's voice deepened to a husky rumble at the unmistakable blaze of desire in the blue eyes that rose to meet his. Slowly sliding his hands along Spud's thighs in a clear sign of his intention he swallowed thickly, heat pooling low in his stomach as the smaller man shuddered tellingly at his touch, "I think I'd much rather talk about us."

Breath ragged Spud curled his fingers into Ethan's shirt and tugged the bigger man closer. Not even attempting to hide his reaction at Ethan's bold move his gaze dropped to the other man's sinfully attractive mouth, "I came here to find the Ethan Carter who wouldn't take shit from anyone, the Ethan Carter who took what he wanted and earned the name 'the ass kicking machine.'"

"That man fired his best friend on national television. Then he bloodied and shaved his best friend in front of his own family." Not stopping himself this time Ethan buried his fingers in the blond silk of Spud's hair, biting back a groan as the smaller man tilted his head willingly into the caress. "Every single person he allied himself with after that turned on him. Why would you want him back?" The last thing he expected was for Spud to laugh, low and warm and achingly tender.

"While I can't pretend you weren't a complete and utter wanker at times Ethan things weren't all bad back then. We had a lot of fun together," dipping under the open edge of Ethan's shirt Spud brushed his fingertips along the smooth curve of his collarbone. Unrepentantly he grinned as Ethan sucked in a shaky breath and trapped his hand against his chest, "you saved me from Willow." His eyes narrowed in warning when Ethan opened his mouth to protest, "I'm not finished yet." Ignoring the way Ethan smirked at his rebuke he was satisfied when he at least kept quiet, "Tyrus was ever only loyal to your money, as soon as Matt offered him a better deal he had no qualms over betraying you." Pausing as Ethan's expression shifted ever so slightly from patient attention to a hint of disbelief he turned his hand over and tangled their fingers together, the last puzzle piece finally clicking into place, "so that's why you refused to hit Eddie or Alberto with a chair. You're afraid of yourself, afraid if you let your ruthless side out the same thing could happen again."

Growling as Spud's words hit a little too close to home Ethan freed his hand and slammed his fists down on each side of the smaller man's hips, trapping him against the mirror and his own body, "I lost too much to the man I was so you're damn right I'm afraid to bring him back."

"So take it back," voice hoarse Spud had to fight off the bad memories having an angry Ethan Carter in his face invoked, he'd spend too long pinning over this man and then agonizing over the choice to forgive him to let things fall apart now. Swallowing he tried again, their faces so close he could feel Ethan's breath on his lips, "take everything back."

Trapped by the passionate entreaty in Spud's tone Ethan closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. It took only a moment to decide to shed the restraints he'd created in order to protect himself from further pain and betrayal, rising to the challenge in Spud's words, "and what if I want my best friend back?" Hope burned dangerously hot when Spud's eyes crinkled, smile warm and filled with promise.

Pushing on Ethan's shoulder until he reluctantly stepped back Spud jumped down from the counter, "I'm not sure you'll have much luck with Tyrus." Snickering as Ethan first blinked then glared he held his hands up with an unrepentant grin as the bigger man took a mock threatening step towards him, "just kidding mate. I'm sure Tyrus will take you back."

Snorting at the light-hearted teasing and feeling like a million tons had been abruptly lifted off his chest it was the most natural thing in the world to reach out and tickle Spud until the smaller man was practically crying with laughter. "Tyrus is not who I meant Spud and you know it."

Slumped breathlessly against the bigger man's chest Spud shivered pleasantly as Ethan's hands came to rest rather possessively on his hips. With an assurance he hadn't felt in too long he leaned into Ethan's solid strength and studied the handsome features of the man he'd been in love with since he'd first met him. Ethan's beautiful dark eyes had a familiar gleam of confidence that filled him with a quiet happiness, "I suggest you try asking this former best friend of yours out to supper then Sir, maybe turn on the old Carter charm until he has no choice but to give in."

"Good idea tiger," stepping back Ethan held out his hand, smiling when Spud didn't hesitate in taking it. Raising their clasped hands he pressed a kiss to the smaller man's knuckles, chuckling at Spud's amused eye roll. "Well then Rockstar Spud will you do me the honour of going out to supper with me?"

"Yes Mr. Carter, I believe I'd enjoy that every much," tucking his hand into the crook of Ethan's elbow Spud followed the bigger man out of the room, sternly ordering his face to show none of his excitement. Passing Bruce in the hallway, a man known for never being at a loss for words and whose only reaction was to stare after them in bewilderment he met Ethan's conspiratorial smirk with one of his own. If the new management wanted them all to make Impact great again, well they were soon going to learn why no one had ever stood a chance against a united team of Ethan Carter and Rockstar Spud.


End file.
